Christmas with America and England Yaoi
by Miss Croatia
Summary: When America and England spend their Christmas together and they both know the love that spins inside, what happens?


Another world conference meeting was going terribly because no one had any idea what they were doing or who or what they were trying to attack or kill. America was talking about being a hero. France was criticizing him. China was trying to stop them from arguing by suggestion he takes them all out and Russia was quietly plotting in the corner.

England sighed as he watched the failures squabbled and he wondered about America's past with him. Adorable and cute, England loved America. There was always this one small second where they would hold a gaze, with eye contact that felt like a million years.

England missed America and he loved him so much. Though America was a hard ass he never admitting to feeling the same way.

Everyone was now quiet and sitting around the table looking horrible except Russia who was smiling sweetly and innocently.

"That just suck," China said sighing and hitting his head on the table.

"Woah Bruce Lee!" America joked "No need to smash a table with your head!"

"You are so racist! Typical American!" China cursed though he was smiling. "Bruce Lee was from Hong Kong,, I think if you'd ask Hong Kong he'd know more,"

"Wow, Hong Kong knows a hero?" America asked

"Maybe as I said, I don't know ask him next time you see him,"

"This is why we get nowhere in our meetings!" England shouted at everyone and America looked at him. England frowned trying not to quaver at the look.

"There's no way we're ever going to win when we're so ugly in this stupid uniforms."

"Oh shut up you annoying git!" England growled and America put his hand on his shoulder.

As the contact touched England he looked at America with gentle eyes.

"England you know that you will never be that good looking as me," America said

England jumped even with the slight height difference he tried to knock America over. "You are stupid and useless! See if we were still one we could of gotten somewhere!"

England began to chock England "You left your big brother!"

America grabbed England's hands and tried to make him let go, "No, I wanted my independence! I didn't want an older brother anymore!" he chocked

"Wow that is some way to swap sexual tensions," France said and England let go with both of them and they fell on the floor.

"You two are so immature!" China said annoyed.

Everyone left and England didn't see his flying mint bunny or other imaginary friends. England just leaned against a wall and dwelled about America leaving him. He wondered really why America wanted the independence. America was always so happy with England.

Puberty hit England's mind. Media. Influences of the heroes he always wanted to be like. That was why. He never considered this and then felt stupid as he finally realized. He wondered if that was such a change maybe England's brothers missed him. For that; there was a straight out obvious no.

As England's mind was stretching further into unknown factors that even England didn't quite get, America appeared and looked him. With the holidays coming up, it was a great plan to make a move.

"Hey England," America said he took England's hand and helped him up.

"What is it America?"

"It's almost Christmas and I was just wondering if you'd like to come to my place?" America said shyly.

"Oh yeah, it's almost Christmas," England said distracted by America's cuteness. "Yes, Who else are you gonna invite."

America looked at his feet and mumbled something England didn't hear. "Speak up!" England told him.

"I said," America sighed "Just you and me,"

England was slightly shocked he put a hand over his nose so it wasn't obvious he was blushing "America that is so sweet, yeah, I'll be able to make it there,"

America stood beside him unsure of what to do but smile weakly at him and America was also blushing. England took a step back and he waved as America coughed and turned around. England was uneasy on his feet. Just him and America, alone. He shivered; he missed the old Christmas times he'd spent with America growing up. How he'd open his presents and hug England so tightly he'd have restricted breathing. How did America have such super strength back then? He didn't consider it that much, but his mind still wondered on that one little fact.

England was stumped on what present to get America now; he was no longer a little boy who was happy with fluffy toys or cars and trucks. America didn't like reading and let's face it; it was hell awkward to buy underwear of socks.

England wondered about what to get America. England considered this delicately and wondered about America's addiction with heroes. There was a good series ages ago called Heroes. Maybe America would like it.

England was maybe being too suggestive and he bought all four of the seasons just for America. It was filled with bonus features and was expensive but for America the world wasn't good enough as a present.

It was a daunting task having to wrap each one separately. Each box set wrapped with bright green and blue wrapping that had X-mas printed all over it. England put a ribbon on one just for fun and decoration. He seriously hoped that America would like the present.

When it was Christmas England shifted uneasily as he stood in front of America's door. He took enough courage as he lifted his door and knocked. The door opened gently and America smiled at England making England smile. England looked away embarrassed and held his present in front of him to block his blushing face.

"FOR YOU!" England said embarrassed and shy around his old friend.

America took the present and gently felt the touch of England's fingertips and smiled happily.

"I swear you didn't need to," America said "Get in or I'll shut you out," he joked moving away from the door to let England come in.

England stepped inside and the warmth of the heater and the cosy little room with a big Christmas tree in the corner. America slipped his present on the table and then sat beside England on the couch.

"You should open it now, it is Christmas after all," England said as he shrugged off his warm jacket, leaving it on the table on top of America's jacket.

"I promis England," Said America with a smile and a small red colour on his cheeks "I'll open it later,"

England didn't know what to say as he looked into America's deep blue eyes. He remembered the look that America always had as a child. Running to England with a new drawing and when he came to visit. His eyes sparkly and warm; as they always were.

"It's been so long," England said as he took of his scarf.

"Oh really?" America asked "It feels like yesterday you were still my big brother,"

England shock as he said this. America could remember everything about that but he didn't want to or acted against it. England sighed as he sat down and he leaned his head on his knees. America laughed gently and patted England's back, "I made dinner,"

England looked up with a hint of joking in his eyes. "Heh, I didn't know you could cook," he teased gently.

"Oh please," America blushed and looked away from England escaping into the kitchen as England laughed and sat by the table next to the Christmas tree. "You wouldn't mind just helping me slightly with putting out the dishes would you?"

"Anything for you," England smiled gently and he ran to the kitchen taking the dishes from America and leaving them on the table setting the dishes facing each other on opposite ends and waiting again as America bought out a chick wine.

"It took a long time to make," America said sitting across England "I hope you like it,"

England wasn't fussy about food as other countries were. He actually liked scones. As they ate they talked for ages about what they're plans were for further work with the allies. "Gosh I hate France! He's so," England began and then America said "Pedo-like?"

England laughed and said "Yes quite really," he laughed again. England had no intensions of leaving so soon. When they were in the kitchen England suggested they could wash the dishes together.

"What? Don't be stupid! You're a guest!" he said blushed

"Please there are so much dishes, I can at least do that as a thank you, I guess," England demanded taking the sponge out of America's hands and turning his back to him.

"Thank you," America whispered to him.

England felt queasy and filled with emotion. He looked away and started washing the dishes as quickly as possible. America took the washed plate from his hands, "Leave the drying to me!" America said confidently with thumbs up.

England agreed and the radio was switched on, cheesy Christmas time songs. "Are these songs American?" England teased him.

"I have no idea," America admitted "I always thought the England would think of such corny crap which is actually popular and quite good!"

England hit America on the head as he turned the water "English culture is good! Famous!"

"Only cause I made it famous!" America argued.

England began to chock America again who was struggling to make England let go "LIAR!" England shouted.

"I don't lie!" America lied.

"See you already lied!" When England let go he said "Just like when you were still little, you were so sweet and you were always joyful, whenever you broke something I didn't care because of the sweet innocent look in your eyes.

"You were adorable and then you wanted to get your independence! Please America! I watched you grow up and then suddenly I leave and you grew so fast I only thought what! I miss you so much!"

England attached himself onto America who was shocked but he hugged England back. England eventually cried. The tears were brushed off by America who wouldn't let go. Neither said anything but hugged each other for so long.

"England, just so you know, you used to be great, but now we're the same level and we can be friends not brothers!"

"I don't see it!" England whined and he grabbed America's shoulders.

"England," America said slowly. He led England out of the kitchen back to the warm lounge room and made him sit on the couch. "I'm not really sure why but I wanted my independence so you could no longer call me a relation to you."

"Why?"

"Let me finish!" America said annoyed at England's edginess, he looked away embarrassed at what he was going to say next. "I did that because I didn't want a big brother, I wanted you to be my friend, because I love you, and it would be weird if I had a crush on my brother."

England was speechless "Serious?"

"Very," America admitted looking away and taking England's hand. He helped him stand up and he hugged him tenderly. England didn't want to let go. As his eyes trailed on the roof he saw a red and green mistletoe.

England slightly gasped and pulled America away for a second "Is that a?" he asked.

America held England's hand and an arm around his shoulder. "Yes, yes it is, are you okay with it?"

England blushed and he felt the contact he made with his mouth with America. He was so happy and he didn't want anything else but this, romance. It could be seen wrong by many, but to him it was right. He didn't want to have to hide it away from everyone. England knew he was ashamed of loving America. America was always dreaming of this and if he could dare say he was ashamed; it was a lie said by the mind of another.

The kiss was long passionate and the years of keeping their feeling kept away were finally shown.

When they stopped England spoke first "Thank you so much,"

America hugged him and said "You're so cute!"

England laughed as America was smiling like an idiot and hugged him so tight that his chest felt like it was barely getting any air. "Why on Earth did you wait so long to tell me?" England asked as he sat with America on the couch holding his hand.

"I was too embarrassed," America admitted looking away.

"So even great America, our hero, can be embarrassed." England teased him.

"Yes, by a thing called love," America put his hand on England's chin and kissed him again.

England felt the ecstasy touch his whole torso and he loved it. They sat together for a long time in silence. Dreaming off into space. The light suddenly turned off and the heater was shut down.

America stood up immediately and checked the heater. "Oh gosh no! It's snowing today too! It's gonna be so cold!"

America went to open the door and check the power vent. He and England put on thick jackets to go check together. As the door opened there was no way to get out. A white wall of snow was blocking the way in and out. With the power down and heat off there was not much that America or England could do now.

America closed the door and he took out candles lighting them he could tell it was late and England would have to stay with him. Not that he minded, of course.

England was a bit awkward as there was only one bed that America had. America just smiled though. Not intimidating or paedophile smile, just a beautiful genuine American smile. England smiled back at him.

"Good time as ever to see the present I got you," England said.

Both England and America sat on the floor and America opened the first on and he saw the dvd box set. "England…how much did this all cost?"

"Don't worry about the money," England kissed America's forehead. "To me, you're priceless,"

America laughed at England who looked taken aback. "What's so funny?" England demanded pulling America's head towards him and looking into his eyes with a playful rage and smiling cheekily.

"England, you're just so adorable!" America said holding England's hands that were wrapped around his neck now.

They both sat on the floor pushing and shoving each other gently and time to time went quiet and just looked at each other. Through the whole time neither let go of their hands which were always held together.

England felt the happiest he had in years. No one could make him happier then America. If this was the waiting he had done, it was worth it at every point. England held onto America's hand and leaned onto his chest. His heart beat was so fluent and beautiful. It made his own heart beat faster than the speed of light.

America was tired and he could feel that England was tired as well but he wanted to be sure. He gently prodded England in the face who grabbed his hand and laughed saying "What was that for?"

"Aren't you tired by now?" America asked.

"America," England laughed "The time seems to stand still now,"

"I'm going to take that as a yes," America said, "Follow me," he guided England up the stairs and into his bedroom.

England lay down beside America on the bed. America's bedroom was slightly childish. Posters of heroes such as Captain America and batman along the wall, shelves with stacks of comics and a t-rex on book shelfs a small lamp of the heroes and drawing that he had drawn as a child. England didn't care about this quirk; he loved it and cherished it.

Neither America nor England were asleep yet. England kept his head on America's shoulder to know he was there. America turned to face him and said "Hey England I still haven't given you a present,"

"You don't have to," England said tracing America's lips.

America hugged him and said "I'm sorry, if it can help you and make you feel appreciated, I am your present, now until the end."

England closed his eyes and came closer as he possibly could. He didn't care of how to get out of the snowed in house. How he would return to England one time and be alone again dwelling on how his adorable America left him on his own; No he didn't care about that. He was now with that adorable grown up man he loved. He wouldn't care if he died. So long as America was there beside him holding him like he was now.

"Best Christmas present ever," England whispered as America put his head on his chest and he hugged him refusing to even dare let go of this one person he loved.

"I'm glad you like it," America joked back.

England closed his eyes smiled and slowly fell asleep. "I love you,"

"I love you," America argued back.


End file.
